Count On You
by CrazyLilRedheadGirl
Summary: She needed to make her decision. He needed her answer. What will she choose and is it the right decision? Songfic to Big Time Rush's song Count on you. Aj Lee/Justin Gabriel


**Another random one shot and this time it's a songfic. I haven't written a songfic in ages and I love this song and thought I'd write a story using it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - Believe it or not I do not own Justin or Aj (Wish I could own Justin though :D) or the song count on you**

**Pairing – Aj Lee & Justin Gabriel (They'd make such a good storyline couple; they're just so damn cute!)**

**Song – Big Time Rush & Jordin Sparks – Count on you **

**Count on you**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now I'm about to give you my heart<br>But remember this one thing  
>I've never been in love before<br>So you gotta go easy on me**_

Aj paced up and down the hotel room; she knew that he was on his way and that he wanted an answer, an answer that could change both their lives. She should have known that he would have asked sooner or later, they had been messing around and flirting back and forth for a few months now, and it was no secret to either of them that they had feelings for each other, so why hadn't they gotten together before? Fear, that was why; Aj was scared; scared of what could happen if she let her heart lead her life again.

_**I heard love was dangerous  
>Once you fall you never get enough<br>But the thought of you leaving  
>Ain't so easy for me<br>**_

She had been hurt before by love and hurt badly. So badly that she vowed never to let herself fall in love again, but he had broken down the defences that she had built and she found herself willingly letting him enter her heart. It had gotten to the stage where she could think about no one else; everything was him. She couldn't imagine her life without his charming smile, breath taking eyes and gorgeous accent.

_**Don't hurt me, desert me, don't give up on me  
>What would I wanna do that for?<br>Don't use me, take advantage of me  
>Make me sorry I ever counted on you<strong>_

_**1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Baby I'm counting on you<strong>_

She was broken out of her thoughts by a loud knock at the door; it was him, it had to be. She composed herself, opened the door and found herself face to face with him; the one she had let herself fall for; Justin Gabriel. As soon as she looked at his face her nerves came back to her. She had prepared a whole speech on how she needed him to look after her, show her that he wanted to be with her, but she couldn't find the words to say anything, she simply stared at him, a nervous, uncertain look on her face.

_**Understand I've been here before  
>Thought I found someone I finally could adore<br>But she failed my test  
>Got to know her better so I wasn't the only one<strong>_

She knew that he had been hurt as well; she knew that his heart was just as fragile, just as vulnerable. She had been there for him when the whole Kelly Kelly break up happened. That had been what started their close bond, Aj had been there for him when no one else had. She had been there to help heal his heart, restore his trust. Looking back on it, Aj couldn't help but be glad that Kelly had broken up with him; it had given her the chance to get to know him better, something which Aj was very pleased about. Justin had become a huge part of her life; he was always there for her when she needed him.

_**But I'm willing to put my trust in you  
>Baby you can put your trust in me<br>Just like a count of three you can count on me  
>And you're never gonna see<strong>_

_**No numbers in my pocket  
>Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you<br>Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to  
>But I gotta be the only one <strong>_

She knew that she could trust him; he had proved that on many occasions. She also knew that she could count on him; that he would be there whenever she needed her, that he would be there to look after her, to make her laugh, to make her feel special. There was no doubt that he was a great friend and Aj was sure that he would make an excellent boyfriend, but she couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was just too good to be true; he was attentive, he was loyal, he was … perfect.

_**Don't hurt me, desert me, don't give up on me  
>What would I wanna do that for?<br>Don't use me, take advantage of me  
>Make me sorry I ever counted on you<strong>_

_**1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 **_  
><em><strong>Baby I'm counting on you<strong>_

She finally managed to stumble through her speech, explain all her worries and reasons for being so scared. Somehow tears had managed to escape her dark eyes during this and as Justin gently wiped them away with the pads of his fingers she couldn't help but close her eyes at the feeling of his skin touching her own. She was completely under his spell; she knew she had no chance, she was his.

_**I really hope you understand  
>That if you wanna take my hand<br>You should put yours over my heart  
>I promise to be careful from the start<strong>_

_**I trust in you with loving me**_  
><em><strong>Very very carefully<strong>_  
><em><strong>Never been so vulnerable<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby I'll make you comfortable<strong>_

She listened as his made his case; she couldn't help but agree with everything that he said. It was true; all of it. They were perfect for each other; everyone knew it, including themselves. Aj knew that she had to do it; she had to make her decision. She knew that she would be very happy with Justin; she knew that he would look after her, keep her safe, wipe away her tears when she was upset and make her laugh when she needed cheering up. But there was the nagging voice in the back of her head telling her that something was bound to go wrong; there was always something or someone else getting in the way of happiness.

_**1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>baby I'm counting in you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Why would I wanna do that hey yeah<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5**_

She counted up to 5 in her head before giving Justin her final decision. As she nodded her head she couldn't help but smile at the wide grin on his face as he lifted her easily off of her feet and planted a kiss on her lips; it wasn't their first kiss, but it was definitely the most special, the most passionate and the one with the most meaning in it. But there was something else that Aj felt in his kiss; love. With just that one kiss she knew that she had made the right decision, she knew that Justin would love her, treat her with respect and above all look after her damaged heart, which she had sworn to never give away again.

_**Now I'm about to give you my heart  
>So remember this one thing<br>I've never been in love before  
>Yeah, you gotta go easy on me<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Another random one shot done. Like I said I love this song and pairing and even though I should have been doing university work I couldn't help but write this instead. I hope you all enjoyed it. Oh, and look out for a new story coming soon with Trent Barreta and my OC and a little bit of Seth Rollins and Aj Lee. It should be up within the next couple of weeks depending on the amount of work I get done.<strong>

**Please leave a review, I always like to know what everyone thinks and constructive criticism is always very useful.**

**CrazyLilRedheadGirl**


End file.
